Sonic And Pals On Twitter
by Shadow's Bodyguard
Summary: Just as the title says. Sonic and his wacky pals on Twitter! Surely there won't be ANY problems or hassles!
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic gets Twitter downloaded onto his phone. This is gonna be a hoot.**

_**Name: That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**_

_**Bio: What you see is what you freakin' get! A cool, blue hedgehog that can run hella fast and can beat up fat people named Eggman!**_

_**DOB: May 12, 1997**_

_**Followers: 165**_

_**Following: 243**_

Sonic The Hedgehog **( That_Blue_Blur_Sonic):**

Look who has aTwitter! NOW FOLLOW YOUR MASTAH!

** DoubleTailz:** *Unfollowed

** Ebony_nightmare: **I did too. LMAO

** That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** Oh, come on! I just started this shit and you're already unfollowing me?!

_Miles_ **( DoubleTailz)**: Just unfollowed _** That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**_. Mad or nah, LOL

** That_Blue_Blur_Sonic: **MAD AS HELL. INFURIATED.

** Pink_Rose:** I still follow you Sonic! Even when you're down to one follower, you can bet that one will be me!

Sonic The Hedgehog **( That_Blue_Blur_Sonic): **Sayyyyy...There isn't a BLOCK button somewhere on Twitter by any chance, is there?

** Ebony_nightmare:** Nobody tell him where it is. Let Amy TORTURE HIM. No offense, _** Pink_Rose.**_

** Pink_Rose:** I get it all the time.

** That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** F U SHADOW! THAT'S WHY I GAVE MARIA DOLL A NEW HOME...IN MY GARBAGE DISPOSAL!

All_Hail_Shadow **( Ebony_nightmare):** Is anyone attending the funeral?

** DoubleTailz: **Whose funeral?

** Ebony_nightmare:** Sonic's.

** Silver_Spoon: **Oh, cool! Sonic died?

** Ebony_nightmare:** *Chuckles* Something like that.

Sonic The Hedgehog **( That_Blue_Blur_Sonic): **SOME 1 HELP! SHADOW KIDNAPPED ME AND LEFT ME STRANDED IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE! NO FOOD OR WATER, HELLLLLP!

_**Knuckles_Pluckles and 45 others favorited this.**_

** Knuckles_Pluckles:** CTFU

** That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** This isn't a joke! I'm serious! Go call for help!

** Silver_Spoon:** I thought you were dead?

** That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** I'm GONNA be if someone doesn't come rescue me!

** Ebony_nightmare:** You're a hero. Rescue yourself :)

** That_Blue_Blur_Sonic: **_** Ebony_nightmare**_you're going straight to hell, you know that!?

Silvy_Silvah **( Silver_Spoon):** I wonder who will be going home tonight on Mobius's Got Talent? Can't wait to find out! :P

_**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic, Pink_Rose, and 1,203 others retweeted this.**_

** GreenSpice:** Psh. That show is for fags. Figures someone like you would like it.

** Silver_Spoon:** _** GreenSpice**_ you must be the biggest fag of them all then, considering the fact that you had 45 episodes recorded on your DVR.

** Knuckles_Pluckles:** OWNED

** That_Blue_Blur_Sonic: **Somebody got their ass told! *Cough, Scourge, cough*

** Ebony_nightmare:** Hey Sonic! Have you found your way home yet, buddy?

** That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** -_- up yours, Shadow.

Sonic The Hedgehog **( That_Blue_Blur_Sonic):** Doing the Twitter challenge! Day 1: An inspiration; that would have to be my homegirl _** Miley_Cyrus **_!

_**Rude_Girl_Rouge, Silver_Spoon, and 9,600 others retweeted and favorited this.**_

** Ebony_nightmare:** -_- Humanity is doomed. I knew I should've stayed on the villain side and blow up the planet.

** Chameleonaire: **You don't mean that. You love being a hero.

** Ebony_nightmare: **Believe what you want to believe Espio. That's just my face on the outside.

** Rude_Girl_Rouge:** I spy, with my little eyes, an emo, pouty-baby.

** Ebony_nightmare:** You can't see me through your computer screen ._.

** Rude_Girl_Rouge:** Bitch, please. I can see the smallest chaos emeralds from a thousand miles away.

** Chameleonaire:** :O

** Ebony_nightmare: **Somehow, I believe that.

Christopher_is_kewl **( Chris_The_Dyke): **I think I'll come visit Mobius, just to see all of my old friends again! :) _** That_Blue_Blur_Sonic, Knuckles_Pluckles, DoubleTailz, Rude_Girl_Rouge, Ebony_nightmare, Chameleonaire**_**, **_** Pink_Rose **_**and others!**

_**GreenSpice and 1,000 others retweeted.**_

** Knuckles_Pluckles:** Shit...

** GreenSpice:** Hey, who is this guy? And why is his name _** Chris_The_Dyke**_? LMFAOOO! XD

** That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** ZOMG I THOUGHT WE GOT RID OF YOU! HOW DO YOU KEEP RESPAWNING?! ...I mean, Chris! How ya been, buddy?

** DoubleTailz:** Bad poker face much, Sonic? Lol.

** Ebony_nightmare:** A dyke is a girl that dresses up like a guy, right? Chris that's your definition, then.

** Rude_Girl_Rouge:** Wow, I MUST be hot if I have dykes on Twitter following me!

** Chameleonaire: **Sorry, I don't know any dykes, sir. Or ma'am. WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT TO BE ADRESSED AS?!

** That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** Ma'ir.

** Ebony_nightmare: **The hell is that?

** That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** ma'am and sir combined. GENIUS! :P

** Silver_Spoon: **You guys! I just figured out why French fries taste so damn good!

** Chris_The_Dyke:** Piss off, marijuana plant! Nobody likes you!

** Silver_Spoon:** *Sobbing*

** Ebony_nightmare: **Irony. Too much damn irony.

** That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** Eh. I'm done with Twitter for today, you guys are all dicks. Mostly Shadow, though.

** Ebony_nightmare: **Too bad you won't make it back to Mobius for the first day of school, Sonic. You know, being stuck in the middle of no where and all.

** That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** Too bad Maria Doll won't be able to sleep beside you tonight.

** Ebony_nightmare: **MARIAAAAA!

**Next chapter coming soon if you guys want one. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic The Hedgehog **(That_Blue_Blur_Sonic): **Everyone please keep me in your prayers. One Retweet=One Prayer

_**Knuckles_Pluckles, VanillaFlavored, Rude_Girl_Rouge, Silver_Spoon, and 10,328 others retweeted this.**_

**VanillaFlavored: **Oh my goodness! What's wrong, Sonic?

**Ebony_nightmare: **You Retweet whore. What the hell is wrong with you now?

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic: **FYI, I'm down to my last hot pocket, dipshit. NOW RETWEET AND PRAY FOR ME!

**Ebony_nightmare:** Hmm. I was considering until you called me a dipshit. Oh well. Enjoy a hot pocket-less life.

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** Come on, man! I need my three meat hot pockets!

**Ebony_nightmare: **Tough tit ;)

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** D: perv

She_moans_Scourge **(GreenSpice): **I'm bored, so retweet for a TBH and rate?

_**Eggman_all_dayy, Rude_Girl_Rouge, Pink_Rose, That_Blue_Blur_Sonic, and 1,543 others retweeted this.**_

**Ebony_nightmare:** Good luck doing 1,547 TBHs and Rates

**GreenSpice:** You want one too, Stripes?

**Ebony_nightmare:** Not today, Snot :)

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** ^Oh, don't mind him, everyone! Shadow never retweets anything! It's like he's allergic to the DAMN button!

**Ebony_nightmare:** Actually, I am allergic. I get a giant rash on my ass the size of a pickle if I press retweet.

**GreenSpice: **...I-I think I'm gonna throw out my pickles, now :\

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** Same here 0_0. If I eat one again, it'll remind me of something that will scar me forever. *Shudders*

~Echidnasrule~ **(Knuckles_Pluckles): **Is that Barraco Barner guy still president? It feels as though we've had him for a decade...

_**Rude_Girl_Rouge and 170,000 others favorited this tweet.**_

**Zonic_Zone_Boi:** *Reported this Tweet for retardedness*

**Chameleonaire: **Dafaq did I just read? I'm certain my I.Q went down a couple of points...along with yours too, Knuckles.

**SmallsTheKitten;) **: Lol, su stewpit! Sum ppl, hehe.

**DoubleTailz:** SMDH ^

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** STOP MAKING ME LAUGH BEFORE I GO INTO CARDIAC ARREST! XDDD!

She_moans_Scourge **(GreenSpice): **_Eggman_All_Dayy_ TBH: Uh, me and you don't really talk like that, but I remember you building a robot copy of myself, and I found that...creepy... Rate: 1 1/2

_**Eggman_All_Dayy retweeted and favorited this.**_

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** That awkward moment when only one person has retweeted and favorited this tweet, despite the fact that on your last post +1,000 people retweeted and favorited and now people are getting suspicious that all of your followers are not real and that you may have bought them, but that's none of my business tho.

**Knuckles_Pluckles:** *Posts a 'But That's none of my business' pic with Kermit sipping some tea*

**GreenSpice: **Neither of you are getting a TBH or a rate anymore.

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** What? B-but why?

**Knuckles_Pluckles:** Yeah, what did we do?

**GreenSpice: **You exposed me ;(

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** Wow, you really bought your followers? Dude...I was kidding...

**Knuckles_Pluckles:** I was too...

**GreenSpice: **...

**Ebony_nightmare:** ^Bad poker face, lmao

**Eggman_All_Dayy:** Doesn't anyone care that I got a 1 1/2 for my rate?

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** We're used to it by now. Nobody likes you :\

**If only Twitter was this entertaining in real life...**


	3. Chapter 3

LilMissBat **(Rude_Girl_Rouge)**: OMFG, _**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**_, please get your ANNOYING-ASS brother! He's a goddamn perv! :(

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** Who? Manic?

**That_Maniac_Manic:** Huh? What did I do?

**Rude_Girl_Rouge**: Not him! The other green one that's evil!

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** ...The other green one that's evil?...AW, HELL NAH! SCOURGE IS NOT MY BROTHER!

**GreenSpice: **Sup bby girl? ;)

**Rude_Girl_Rouge:** For heaven's sake, take a hint, and FUC-

**Zonic_Zone_Boi:** Please refrain from using foul language on this website, ma'am.

**Rude_Girl_Rouge**: -_- And who are YOU supposed to be? The Zone cop of Twitter?

**Zonic_Zone_Boi:** Exactly. Now stop using foul language on this site before I do something you might dislike.

**Rude_Girl_Rouge: **OOH, I'M SOOOOOOO AFRAID. NOT :P

ArmouredHedgehog **(Zonic_Zone_Boi):** #**DidYouKnow?** _**Rude_Girl_Rouge**_ was originally a boy until she got a sex change when she was 16.

_**Knuckles_Pluckles, and 4 Million others gasped in disbelief at this tweet.**_

**Rude_Girl_Rouge:** 0_0...Ok, you win. *Takes comments with cursing down*

Christopher_is_kewl **(Chris_The_Dyke): **Hey, _**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**_! Do you want to come over to my house later for dinner? ;) I'll give you piiiee...

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** OMG, Chris, Like, can you not -_-

**Chris_The_Dyke: **YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT! I SAVED YOU FROM DROWNING IN MY MOTHER FLUCKIN' POOL AND THAT'S THE KIND OF TREATMENT I GET?! IF YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR ASS OVER HERE IN THE NEXT 20 MINUTES, I'M GONNA COME TO MOBIUS MYSELF WITH A HACKSAW AND GET YOU!

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** ...So I'll bring some champagne, then!

**Chris_The_Dyke:** Good! ^_^ See you soon!

**Knuckles_Pluckles: **Should I report this as abuse?

**Ebony_nightmare: **Nah, it's just Sonic, so you don't have to.

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** Thank you for being so considerate, Shadow.

**Ebony_nightmare:** Yw :)

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** -_-

**Chris_The_Dyke: **Hey Shadow, Knuckles! You guys wanna join? ;)

**Chris_The_Dyke:** ...Hello?

~EchidnasRule~ **(Knuckles_Pluckles): **I want my first daughter to be a girl *^_^*

_**Rude_Girl_Rouge, Silver_Spoon, That_Blue_Blur_Sonic, and 90 million others face palmed.**_

**Zonic_Zone_Boi: **What the- DUDE! DO YOU EVER GET TIRED OF GETTING REPORTED FOR BEING STUPID?! *Reports for sheer stupidity again.*

**Silver_Spoon:** You know, I keep hoping that my first SON will be a BOY. You know, considering the fact that he'll be my SON and all, and that most SONS are BOYS.

**Knuckles_Pluckles:** Why did you write 'Son' and 'Boy' in all caps for, _**Silver_Spoon**_?

**Silver_Spoon: **Oh, no reason! No reason at all! May your first daughter be a girl!

**Ebony_nightmare:** The amount of sarcasm in this thread is too damn high!

**Silver_Spoon:** What? Sarcasm? ME? Never!

**DoubleTailz:** ^This guy...

All_Hail_Shadow **(Ebony_nightmare): **What does it mean if I want to eat fried chicken? I'm worried :'(

**Pink_Rose:** Oh Shadow, this is perfectly normal at your age! It just means that you're growing up! See, when a guy turns your age, they crave foods that they don't normally crave! This usually goes on for a week or so, it's over quick! At first, it will be irregular, though. You might crave it for an additional week, but that should be the end of it after that. Oh, and you might be a little grunpy during this time too, so try to control your emotions, ok? And remember: you can get through this!

**Ebony_nightmare: **Thanks for the explanation, Amy. Is it also normal that I want my hair and nails done at the hair and nails salon?

**Pink_Rose:** Only if I come with you! I'll come by in a few!

**Ebony_nightmare:** Bring chocolate.

**Pink_Rose:** I don't see what chocolate has to-

**Ebony_nightmare:** BRING CHOCOLATE OR I'LL STAB PIECES OF BROKEN GLASS IN YOUR CORNEAS!

**Pink_Rose:** ...And I will bring the chocolate, then! Sheesh. I'm glad I'm not on my food cycle now!

**I wonder what hairstyle Shadow will get...**


	4. Chapter 4

Eggscelent-Eggman**(Eggman_All_Dayy)**: Retweet and I will leave you alone forever.

_That_Blue_Blur_Sonic, Rude_Girl_Rouge, and almost everyone on Twitter retweeted this._

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: Wow, who would've thought that it would be so simple?

**Eggman_All_Dayy**: It doesn't apply to you, Rodent.

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: Oh, come on! I'll give you anything you want if you just stop pestering me!

**Eggman_All_Dayy**: *Scoffs* Please. I can GET anything I want, ANYTIME.

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: I'll give you a twinkie!

**Ebony_nightmare**: They stopped making Twinkies.

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: They made a comeback, you fat bitch.

**Ebony_nightmare**: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: I said that I have a bad itch.

**Ebony_nightmare**: Oh. Get some cream, then :/

_Miles_**(DoubleTailz)**: First thing's first, I'm the realist (realist)...

**Silver_Spoon**: Drop this and let the whole world feel it. (Let em' feel it)...

**Vec_da_croc**: I'M SO FAN-CY! ...FROM L.A TO TOKYO!

**DoubleTailz**: -_- Vector, I swear to SEGA, if you don't get off of my post singing the WRONG lyrics to this song, I'm gonna burn your money.

**CharmsterKiddo**: You're a little late to the party. I burnt all of it into ashes last night!

**Vec_da_croc**: Oh, yeah?! Well I burnt your Cream Doll last night too!

**CharmsterKiddo**: Lie. Cream doll is sitting right here in my lap, safe and secured.

__Miles___**(DoubleTailz)**__ has blocked Charmster_Kiddo and Vec_da_croc_

~Echidnasrule~**(Knuckles_Pluckles)**: OMG, I think I have 80HD! I can't concentrate on the watching the master emerald!

_Rude_Girl_Rouge, That_Blue_Blur_Sonic, Ebony_nightmare, and 160,000 other retweeted._

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: Wha- SHADOW RETWEETED SOMETHING?!

**DoubleTailz**: WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?!

**Ebony_nightmare**: It was funny. *shrugs*

**Rude_Girl_Rouge**: Knuckles is cute when he's a dumbass :-)

**Knuckles_Pluckles**: I'm being serious you guys! I think I have 80HD! I just can't seem to focus on anything!

**Ebony_nightmare**: Why not?

**Knuckles_Pluckles**: Huh?

**Ebony_nightmare**: I meant why can't you focus on anything?

**Knuckles_Pluckles**: What the hell are you talking about? We were just talking about kittens a few seconds ago :/

**Ebony_nightmare:** ...Oh, yep, that's '80HD', alright.

Zat_Frenchman**('TwanSugaTwine)**: Vhy iz eet so hard to find a decent sword zhese days?

**Eyepatched_Patch**: Because you SUCK, zhat's vhy!

**'TwanSugatwine**: I SUCK?! I think zhat YOU SUCK, FAKER!

**Eyepatched_Patch**: Faker? I think zhat YOU are zhe fake coyote HERE!

**'TwanSugatwine**: I'LL MAKE YOU EAT ZHOSE WORDS!

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: Good times eh, Shadow?

**Ebony_nightmare**: You can go screw yourself Sonic.

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: Yeesh. And to think I was about to invite you to the pool party...*Covers mouth*

**Ebony_nightmare**: What pool party?

**'TwanSugaTwine**: Vhat pool party?

**Eyepatched_Patch**: Vhat iz this 'Pool Party' you speak of?

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: Uh, sorry I have to go...somewhere that's not here...

She_Moans_Scourge **(GreenSpice)**: My ex wants us to get back together, so I told her ok since I'm a nice guy like that.

_FiFi_Foxy, Rude_Girl_Rouge, Pink_Rose, and 3,000 others favorited this tweet._

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: A nice guy MY ASS! You guys are going to just break up again!

**GreenSpice**: Shut the hell up Sonic! You never want to see me happy!

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: Hm, I wonder why...Oh, yeah! It's because your way of being happy includes bringing misery and pain into the lives of others! That's probably why!

**FiFi_Foxy**: Just ignore him, babe. He's still a little pissed off that I dumped his ass in the parking lot of T.G.I Fridays.

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: You dumped me in a forest!

**FiFi_Foxy**: I dumped you in T.G.I Fridays' parking lot. Stop denying it -.-

**DoubleTailz**: Dude, you dumped him in the middle of the forest. I remembered that because it was the day you bitch- slapped the shit out of me.

**FiFi_Foxy**: ...Oh, yeah. Heh. We're cool though, right?

**DoubleTailz**: *mutters* Cool MY ASS...

**FiFi_Foxy**: d^_^b Good!

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: Hey, didn't Sally punch Fiona in the stomach once?

**DoubleTailz**: Oh, yeah! XD served that bitch right!

**FiFi_Foxy**: Well, damn. I AM right here.

**GreenSpice**: What? Fiona, you let a PRINCESS beat you up? Well I'm sorry, but we're through! Again!

**That_Blue_Blue_Sonic**: Hey, is the phone ringing? Because I FREAKING CALLED IT!

**Pun entirely intended.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic The Hedgehog **(That_blue_blur_Sonic): **Today I was supposed to go to the gym, but instead I went to McDonalds. But the cashier's name was Jim, so same thing.

_Knuckles_Pluckles, Rude_Girl_Rouge, DoubleTailz, and 1,500 others retweeted and favorited this._

**Ebony_nightmare**: No, it's not the 'same thing', you fatass!

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: I do NOT have a fat ass!

**Ebony_nightmare**: Faker, you have such a FAT ASS, that when people look at your ass, they go, 'Goddamn! that's a big FAT ASS!'

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: No they don't! Shut up!

**Eggman_All_Dayy**: GODDAMN! THAT'S ONE HUGE FAT ASS! :O

**Chameleonaire**: Uh, Question: Why are you all staring at Sonic's ass in the first place?

**Ebony_nightmare**: Because his fat ass is huge!

**Chameleonaire**: That sounds gay. But I still want to see it. (Runs over to Sonic's house)

**Chameleonaire**: DAYUMM! That WAS a HUGE ASS! Lose some weight, Sonic!

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic:** STOP SAYING ASS, YOU ASSHOLES!

**Knuckles_Pluckles**: Geez. I'm gonna need an ASS-prin for all of this!

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: Oh, Knuckles! :)

**Ebony_nightmare**: That's our dumbass that we know and love :)

Silvy_Silvah **(Silver_Spoon)**: Why is the sky blue?

**DoubleTailz**: The same reason why cows say 'moo'.

**Rude_Girl_Rouge**: The same reason why 'ketchup' is not spelled 'Catch-up'.

**Chameleonaire**: The same reason why you have to pay for internet.

**Ebony_nightmare**: The same reason why Kim Kardashian is famous.

**Vec_da_croc**: The same reason why Michael Jackson's kids are white.

**DoubleTailz**: In other words, we have absolutely no clue.

**Silver_Spoon**: Ok geez. You could've said that the first time...

Rosy_Rascal **(Twisted_Rose)**: Can anyone guess Rosy's favorite song at the moment?

**Pink_Rose**: Uh, 'Tennis Court' By Lorde?

**Twisted_Rose**: Noooo :)

**Blaze_N_Fire**: 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' By Fall Out Boy?

**Twisted_Rose**: Nooooo :)

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: 'Creep' By Radiohead?! I love that song!

**Twisted_Rose**: NO! It's by a girl artist and it describes the relationship between Scourge and I perfectly!

**Ebony_nightmare**: 'Cannibal' By Ke$ha?

**Twisted_Rose**: ^Squeeee! You got it right! You're the bestest! :D

**GreenSpice**: What the hell? I just looked up some of those lyrics! 'I'll eat your heart out on a platter'?!

**Twisted_Rose**: It describes us so perfectly. *sighs*

~Echidnasrule~ **(Knuckles_Pluckles)**: NO ONE IN THE MOVIE HUNGER GAMES: CATCHING FIRE DID NOT CATCH ON FIRE! **#RIPOFF**

**Blaze_N_Fire**: OMFG, I know right?! I was so pissed after I saw that movie that I burnt down the movie theater and I burnt all of the digital copies in Walmart!

**Silver_Spoon**: Well, didn't you guys like the plot? Or the actors?

**Knuckles_Pluckles:** Oh, who cares about that?! I thought that the Hunger Games would catch on fire!

**Blaze_N_Fire**: I did too! Hey, you know what? We should sue them for false advertising!

**Knuckles_Pluckles**: Hey, we should! Do you have a good lawyer?

**Blaze_N_Fire**: Please. My hands do all the talking. Watch this! *Burns down computer*

**Knuckles_Pluckles**: What an idiot. Some people, SMH.

**Silver_Spoon**: *Sighs* -_-

Rosayy ! **(Pink_Rose)**: When my crush says, 'I think we need space'3 3 3

_That_Blue_Blur_Sonic, Rude_Girl_Rouge, and 1 Million others retweeted and favorited this._

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: Good! So you DO agree that we need space?

**Pink_Rose:** Yes! We need a lot of space...for our future family that we'll start really soon!

**Knuckles_Pluckles**: *Spits out drink on Shadow*

**Ebony_nightmare**: ^Dick.

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell did you just say?!

**Pink_Rose**: I just said that-

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: Not you! I'm talking about Shadow! You can't say that word on Twitter! Officers.

**Zonic_Zone_Boi**: Alright, guy! You're coming with us!

**Zone_Cop_Zec**: N-now we don't want to use force! S-so just come on nice and easy!

**Ebony_nightmare**: ...Yeah, no. You guys are about as threatening as a fly. I'm outta here.

**Zone_Cop_Zec**: Oh no! He's getting away! What will we do?!

**Zonic_Zone_Boi**: What we always do.

ArmouredHedgehog **(Zonic_Zone_Boi)**: **#DidYouKnow**? Shadow had to wear adult diapers 2 years ago.

_That_Blue_Blur_Sonic, Rude_Girl_Rouge, Knuckles_Pluckles, and Everyone on Twitter looked at this tweet while eating, which made them all puke._

**Ebony_nightmare**: (-_ -) Evil scum...

**Zonic_Zone_Boi**: It's how we make a living. *shrugs*

**Zone_Cop_Zec**: We're horrible people.

**Zonic_Zone_Boi**: I know.


	6. Chapter 6

All_Hail_Shadow **(Ebony_nightmare)**: If you are reading this tweet...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then you are reading this tweet.

_Knuckles_Pluckles, Rude_Girl_Rouge, DoubleTailz, and 50 million others favorited this tweet._

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: How do you even-

**Ebony_nightmare**: I'm just that good :)

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: How are you interupt-

**Ebony_nightmare:** I told you, I'm just THAT good.

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: Will you let me fin-

**Ebony_nightmare**: No.

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: ...You dick.

~EchidnasRule~ **(Knuckles_Pluckles)**: OMG, OMG, OMG! THIS ACTUALLY WORKS! TO SING LIKE SELENA GOMEZ, YOU HAVE TO-

1. Hold your breath for 10 minutes!

2. Die.

_Rude_Girl_Rouge, Eggman_All_Dayy, and 3,000 others attempted this._

**Silver_Spoon**: Ok, what's the next step?! I LOVE Selena Gomez and I want to sing just like her!

**GreenSpice**: -,- Fag.

**Silver_Spoon**: Stop calling me that, Scourge! That's offensive!

**GreenSpice**: And I care because...?

**Silver_Spoon**: *Face palm*

Sonic The Hedgehog **(That_Blue_Blur_Sonic)**: At _**IggyAzalea**_, you look just like one of those dudes off of that movie, 'White Chicks'. Hmm...

**IggyAzalea**: So what u tryna say?! I look like a man?!

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: OMG, SHE RESPONDED! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!

**IggyAzalea**: Damn right I responded! You ain't finna talk shit about me and get away with it! Lookin like a damn hedgehog!

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: Uh, I AM a hedgehog...

**IggyAzalea**: Don't bother tagging me in any more of your shitty posts, because **#I'mBlockingThatAssTODAY**!

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: NOOO! I love your songs! :'(

IggyAzalea: Adios, BITCH!

**DoubleTailz**: ...Was that really Iggy Azalea?

That_Blue_Blur_Sonic: Yeah...

**DoubleTailz**: Ooh! I want to get her attention, too! Hey, Iggy! YOUR ASS IS FAKE!

SweeeeetVanilla **(VanillaFlavored)**: Watching 'The 40-Year-Old Virgin' with Vector. It's hilarious! :)

_Silver_Spoon, Vec_Da_Croc, Pink_Rose, GreenSpice, and 143 others retweeted and favorited this._

**Vec_Da_Croc**: Glad you're having a good time! I wish I could say that I am too!

**VanillaFlavored**: Why aren't you having a good time, Vector?

**Vec_Da_Croc**: I'm sitting by Charmy. You do the math.

**VanillaFlavored**: Oh, Charmy is fine! Sure, he's talking during the entire movie and eating all of our snacks, but that's ok!

**Chameleonaire**: It really isn't. I'm this close to smacking the shit out of him.

**VanillaFlavored**: ESPIO! Hush before Charmy hears you!

**Charmster_Kiddo**: Hey Vanilla! What's 'Shit'? :P

**Ebony_nightmare**: It's something that bees are supposed to eat.

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: Come on, Shadow. Who's gonna fall for that?

**Knuckles_Pluckles**: OOOH! CAN I EAT SOME TOO?! CAN I, CAN I, PLEEEEEEAASSSEE?!

**Ebony_nightmare**: ^

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: ...I rest my case.

_Miles_ **(DoubleTailz)**: MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NUN UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS, HUN!

_Nicki_Minaj has reported this tweet._

**DoubleTailz**: Wha- but Nicki, I LOVE YOU!

**Nicki_Minaj**: Grrrr...

**DoubleTailz**: What the- did you just growl at me?

**Nicki_Minaj**: GRRRRRRRROOOOOWWLL!

**DoubleTailz**: EEP! SOMEONE HELP!111

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: GET THE HOLY WATER, TAILS!

**DoubleTailz**: *Grabs Holy water*

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: *Throws holy water on beast*

**Nicki_Minaj**: HIIIIIISSSSSS! *Melts*

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: ...

**DoubleTailz**: ...Dude, you know what? I'm done talking to celebrities on Twitter.

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: Same here, bud. I guess we aren't meant to live together in harmony.

**DoubleTailz**: You said it. Let's go splash in Nicki's puddle.

**That_Blue_Blur_Sonic**: :D OKAY!

**And so, Sonic and Tails splashed in the puddle and lived happily ever after. Until they found out that they had to go to school the next day. That freaking ruined everything. **


End file.
